


Snape's son

by emaz0225



Series: Corvus Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Corvos Matthew Black - Snape lives with his father Severus Snape and is a third-year Slytherin.
Series: Corvus Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731040





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am really trying to get Severus Snapes character right

Corus Matthew Black - Snape was born August 31st, 1978 to Mister Sirius Black and Mister Severus Snape in grimuald Palace his parents had split custody agreement made by Orion Black. 

September 1st 1991, 

I am in my room in Dads chambers he hates that I let it get untidy and that I have muggle posters. Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year and dad is not happy but he will look out for him. I go to the Main Hall and I see professor McGonagall and she is my hero someday I wish to be animagus it will be useful I hope my best friends will be here shortly. Adalyn Malfoy and Kye Malfoy are my best friends and are the older half-siblings of Draco Malfoy my dad's godson. I go into the Great hall and Headmaster Dumbledore looks at me sadly for some reason I go to Slytherin table and I take out a piece of parchment and I start a letter to grandpa Orion. 

_Dear grandpa Orion,_

_I miss you dearly I hope you and Grandma are doing well I am looking forward to this semester. I hope to gets all outstanding in my classes to make you guys impressed I don't ever think I can make Dad proud of me because I am too much like papa. Grandpa Orion does have any tales about Papa and Uncle Regulus I would love to hear some are you still working on getting Papa free he should not be in Azkaban._

_love your grandson and Heir of Black and Prince._

_Corvus Matthew Black - Snape_

I get another piece of Parchment and I start another letter to papa and I make sure dad is not anywhere near me and I spell it so only grandpa and I and papa can read it. 

_Dear Papa,_

_I love you and I hope we can be together soon with Harry. Dad still won't let me see Uncle Moony but I still send him letters and some of my allowance. I am gonna be starting year 3 at Hogwarts and I am pretty excited and I am gonna see my best mates Adalyn and Kye we are in the same house and we have some mates in Ravenclaw. Dad is a stickler for rules and does not like the pranks that I do to make him laugh and he does not show if he is proud of me if I get good grades. I will look out for Harry for you and Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily pad._

_your son,_

_Corvus Matthew Black - Snape_

I eat my breakfast and I head to the Owlery and I see my owl Hercules and I give him a treat and I send him my letters and I go outside and I take out my notebook and I go through my plans. I take out my conversation book that I have with Adalyn and Kye and the twins only us 5 can use it and see our messages it is woven with our magic.

M: Gred and Forge and Ada and Ky you there how is everyone this fine day. 

F: Ronnykin and Ginny are driving us up the wall with Ronnykins first year and all and Ginny whining why can't she go to. 

A: Draco is getting founded by Narcissa 1for going to Hogwarts and Kye and Draco are getting the heir speech. 

I laugh Kye and Draco are joint Malfoy Heirs well Adalyn is gonna be supported as well I head to Black Lake and I see my dad stalking to me and says " Corvus Matthew Black - Snape can you not listen yesterday I told you are not to go outside too term starts but of course your too dense to listen to instructions like your stupid Papa. " I glare at him and I grab my stuff and I head to the dungeons and I head to my room and I look at the posters that grandpa Toby buys me for my birthday and Christmas. I sit on my bed and accio a book about potions to me and I start to read till lunch which dad will make us eat down here. 


	2. Corvus Black info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> facts about Corvus

[Corvus](https://images.app.goo.gl/UCKpmUujSzpzGJGW7) Matthew Black - Snape 

born August 31st 1978 

age 13

parents 

Sirius Orion Black 

Severus Tobias Snape 

grandparents 

Walburga Black 

Orion Black 

Tobias Snape 

Eileen Snape nee Prince 

uncle 

Regulus Black 

Godfather 

James Potter 

godmother 

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black 

godbrothers 

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter 

best mates 

Adalyn Malfoy and Kye Malfoy and Fred and George Weasley and Marcus Flint. 

house 

Slytherin 


	3. Adalyn Malfoy info

[Adalyn](https://images.app.goo.gl/eVrVNaTuLiSRgJ6h8) Belle Malfoy 

born in May 7th 1978

age 13 

parents 

Lucius Malfoy 

Belle Crouch 

step-parents 

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black 

Johnny Rowle 

grandparents 

Abraxas Malfoy

Mrs. Malfoy 

Bartemius crouch Sr 

Mrs. Crouch 

uncles 

Bartemius Jr 

brothers 

Kye Malfoy and Draco Malfoy and Samuel Rowle 


	4. Kye Malfoy

[Kye](https://images.app.goo.gl/HzQbbFAECsAYdgQ26) Bartemius Malfoy 

born in May 7th 1978

age 13 

parents 

Lucius Malfoy 

Belle Crouch 

step-parents

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black 

Johnny Rowle 

grandparents 

Abraxas Malfoy 

Mrs. Malfoy 

Bartemius Crouch Sr 

Mrs. Crouch 

Uncles 

Bartemius Crouch Jr 

brothers 

Draco Malfoy and Samuel Rowle 

sister 

Adalyn Malfoy 


	5. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus meets Harry Potter well hanging out with Fred and George.

September 15th 1991 

I get out of my shared dorm with Kye and the others and I go down to the Main Hall and I see Fred and George talking with their younger brother Ron and if I see correctly Harry Potter. I swagger over and I say " Now Fred, George don't let the teachers know you're bothering insy twincy First years." Ron gasps and says " Your Corvus Black - Snape the king of Slytherin of your year." I bow and I say " Your Ronnykins the last Weasley boy and best friends with the boy who lived and your one of the banes of my dad existence. " I pull Fred and George away and I take them to the room of requirement and we laugh like banshees. 

lunch 

I look at the head table and I slowly watch the teachers hair turn orange pink and purple and blue. My dad's eyes go straight to me and I just stare innocently back at him. We are dismissed but George, Fred and I but we are in headmaster dumbledore's office Dad looks at me and says " 20 points Slytherin and 2 weeks detention and stay in my quarters." I glare and Dad takes my elbow and leads me to his quarters and Spell takes all my fun things away from my room and he says " I will talk with your grandparents Black so they won't rescue you." I slam my door and I jump on my bed and I sigh into my pillow I will get you back you slimy git. I grab my wand and I spell to play high way to hell by Ac Dc loud and laugh and I grab my transfiguration textbook and I start my 6-foot essay due Monday's class.

At 3 I drop my quill and I sigh and I take out my notebook and I start on a new chapter of my book and I hum a song. 3:30 dad comes and checks on me and says " Corvus corner now." I get up and I head to the designated corner and I stand for 13 minutes. 13 minutes later and I head to my spot and I take out my defence against the dark art text and I start on my essay and I look up to see my dad doing his marking I shake my head as I hear my dad mumbling Dunderheads under his breath. At 6 Mipsy pops in and gives roasted chicken with sweet potatoes and a glass of pumpkin juice and a glass of water I start to eat and I think of ways to escape the dungeons. At 8 I have a nice long shower 30 minutes later and I go to my cupboard and I put on basketball shorts and tee and I go to my desk and I start a letter to Papa. At 9:30 Dad sneaks his head in and says nights out I groan and get up and I get into my bed and the lights goes out and I sigh. 

September 16th, 1991 

I wake up at 6 and I put on jeans and button-up and I head out and I go to the room of requirement and I take out my notebook and I continue with my chapter and I lose myself in my writing to my watch alarm goes off 9:30 time for breakfast. I collect my stuff and I leave the room and it goes back to hiding and I head to the dining hall and I see Dad glaring at me and I sit next to Kye and I grab my omelette made with onions and mushrooms and cheese and sausages. I also put some green peppers and Cucumbers on my plate and I take a sip of my milk. Hercules flies in and drops off a note and I groan when I see my dads handwriting I read it and I see my full name. 

Corvus Matthew Black = Snape how dare you sneak out of the dungeon I now have to lock the quarters your 13 I thought I could trust you but you have blown it now. You are to head to the dungeon and our quarters after breakfast. 

I finish my breakfast and I say goodbye to my friends and I head to the dungeons and dads quarters and I head to my room and I go to my desk and I work on my History of magic paper and I put on the radio. I work till noon and I see Mipsy set down a turkey club sandwich with carrot sticks and crisps with a glass of pumpkin juice I quietly eat and I finish my meal and I start to dance to the music. When I finish my all my homework I say " Kreacher can you bring me a glass of water." he nods and leaves and a appears with a glass of water I go to my rod and I start to do 40 pull-ups and I do 50 sit-ups and 60 push-ups I finish my exercise and I drink my water and I lay on my bed and I Acio one of my books to read for a couple hours tomorrow I start my detention. 


	6. chapter 3

<https://youtu.be/UrIiLvg58SY>

October 29th 1991 

I wake up and I have a shower and I style my hair and I put on my trousers and I put on my shirt and my pullover sweater. I grab my bag and I go to the common room and I see Adalyn is already up and is going through her notes for charms. I smile at Adalyn and I head down to the dining hall and I see Dad talking with headmaster Dumbledore I go to the Slytherin table and I take out my essay for professor Flitwick and I check it over. At 8 the food starts to appear I grab some eggs and pancakes and two slices of bacon and I take a sip of apple juice. I see Hercules fly in and hand me a letter I open it and I see Dad get up and pulls me away and into his office and says " Your father and I put you in a marriage contract with Bartemius Crouch Jr you will marry when you turn 16." My mouth drops and I glare at him and I run off I go to my dorm room and I go to my desk and I take out the letter. 

Dear Corvus, 

This is Bartemius Crouch Sr and I would like to inform you that my son is in Azkaban but I would still like to let go through with this marriage because Barty is my only son and I would like my family name to continue. Corvus I hear you are very smart and cunning so I think you make a fine addition to the family and your best friends with my oldest grandkids. 

sincerely, 

Bartemius Crouch Sr

I take a sigh and I take out my notebook and I start a conversation with my friends. I find out some information on Bartemius Crouch Jr he likes to be called Barty and he is a death eater and he is Azkaban for torturing and Making the Aurors Alice and Fred Longbottom crazy along with Bellatrix and Rodulphus and Rabastian LeStrange. I head to Charms and I sit next to Adalyn and she looks at Dominic Stevens and blushes I shake my head and I take out my essay and I hand it into Professor Flitwick and I listen to the lesson and I start to do the work. 

lunch 

I grab a tuna sandwich and some celery and a glass of Pumpkin juice and I grab a piece of parchment and I start a letter to Barty Crouch Jr. 

Dear Barty Crouch Jr, 

This is Corvus Black - Snape your betrothed I would like to know what type of person you are? I will start I am 13 years old and I am in Slytherin and I have 4 best friends Adalyn and Kye and Fred and George I am a prankster but I take my studies very seriously. 

sincerely, 

Corvus Black - Snape ps tell my dad I say hello and that I love him.

I finish eating and I head to the owlery and I hand it to Hercules and I say Malfoy manor. I go to my afternoon classes Dad's class was torture and I head outside and I head to the black lake Papa says " I have always loved the lake when I was in his stomach I always let out strong kicks." Uncle Prongs thought I would be a kicker and I am.

October 30th 1991 

I wake up and I go to the common room and I hear Draco chatting with Crabbe and Goyle about how stupid Harry Potter is. I shake my head and I go for a walk and I see Dad is up and doing his rounds I go another way. I go to the Library and I go to a desk and I take out my novel and I proofread it so it all makes sense and I do it to breakfast time and I have transfiguration first thing with Gryffindors. My notebook flies open and it reads A: Draco is up to something I roll my eyes and I write C: Yeah he has a rivalry with Harry. I see Dad looking at me and I roll my eyes and I take a sip of my milk and I grab a piece of Parchment and I start to write a letter to grandpa shape. 

Dear Grandpa Toby,

I am doing well at school I miss you, Grandpa Toby Dad is being a stickler again I found out I'm supposed to marry Barty Crouch Jr please tell me you didn't know so I don't have to be angry with you. I hate not knowing about things that concern me I will forgive eventually love your grandson. 

I put in my folder and I get up and I smirk at Fred and George we always have a prank on Halloween. I head to transfiguration class and I head to my seat and I see Kye come in and sits next to me and takes out his assignment that we worked on together on Saturday. I listen to professor McGonagall and I tap to a beat in my head with a quill and the bell rings and I head to the Owlery and I send my letters and I go outside and I head to the black lake and I start on a new chapter of my novel. 


End file.
